Finding True Love
by Prince XiaoLang
Summary: Tomoyo has the best life. She’s rich, has friends, & is beautiful. But she’s missing something... or someone. As she finds her way to find the one, will she be able to hold onto him or end up being alone? E+T & a bit of S+S Also by: Final Fantasy Prin
1. When We First Met

A/N (1): Hello All. My name is Andrew and I am known as the editor of Brenda (Final Fantasy Princess)'s fic 'Friends Forever Right?' For now Brenda and I are trying a somewhat AU fic based for E+T and there is a bit of S+S. I hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N (2): I'm Brenda! Known as Final Fantasy Princess. My friend Andrew wanted me to help him with his new fic so we're teaming up. I hope you all enjoy. Flames are not acceptable by the way...  
  
The Plot: Tomoyo has the best life. She's rich, has friends, and is beautiful. But she's missing something... or someone. As she finds her way to find the one, will she be able to hold onto him or end up being alone? E+T and a bit of S+S  
  
Finding True Love  
  
By: Prince XiaoLang &  
  
Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Chpt 1: When We First Met  
  
The First Day  
  
A girl with lavender hair and amethyst eyes peered around the crowded mall to seek her best friend. As she looked around, she noticed a beautiful amethyst gown that went quite well with her eyes. Definitely made for prom. She smiled a bit but shook her head.  
  
'No. I am to live off my own from now on.'  
  
The young girl nodded as she continued to look for her longtime companion. As she looked over her left, she noticed a girl with auburn hair coming her way.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's a bit past twelve." The girl said as her friend reached her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan. It's all my brother's fault."  
  
Tomoyo was this girl's name and she was known as the daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, the owner of Daidouji Enterprises. She was at the age of sixteen, soon to be seventeen on the 3rd of September. It was the end of summer already and the young girl with her best friend has decided to shop for their future outfits for school.  
  
"Your onii-san is just being his usual self. Now come on, let's go see what these stores have to offer."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan I still wonder why we bother. You end up making our clothes anyways."  
  
"But I'd like to see the designs and trends that are coming out Sakura- chan."  
  
Sakura was her best friend, the girl with auburn hair who was known always to be late. She was already seventeen yet seemed to refuse to act her age. She was a kind and innocent girl and she loved to be with her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo... look at that gown! It's exquisite and it's designed just for you! It's perfect for the prom! Can we break the rules just this once? Please??"  
  
The rules, which Sakura referred to, were the strict orders of Tomoyo not to use the money of her mother but instead to depend on their own money they gained from work. Tomoyo didn't want to become dependant of her mother so she set these rules down a while ago.  
  
"Iie Sakura-chan. As much as I want it too, I refuse to give in."  
  
Sakura sighed and just nodded. "Well then where to?"  
  
"Top floor is always first Sakura-chan."  
  
"Of course."  
  
= - = - =  
  
"Got it Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Let's get going then."  
  
Sakura giggled as her best friend finished copying the notes on several other designs of clothing. As they got into Tomoyo's car, which Tomoyo bought on her own, Sakura looked at her friend with a pondering expression.  
  
"Tomoyo have you ever thought about love?"  
  
"Not really. There isn't much time to think about things like that."  
  
"Demo... we're nearly adults Tomoyo and we never had a boyfriend of our own. Don't you think that is kind of sad?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Of course not. I'm waiting for the right one."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I hope that's soon."  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes turned to glance at her friend.  
  
"I know what you're getting at."  
  
Sakura looked at her friend confused.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you like that jock, Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"And I know he likes you too."  
  
"We're just friends." Sakura said, protesting.  
  
"For more than two years. I'm not that blind Sakura-chan. I know what is developing and I can see it in his amber eyes and in your emerald ones Sakura."  
  
"But I'm worried for you."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend questionably. "Worried? About what?"  
  
"That you won't find him."  
  
=-=-=  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Tomoyo dropped her black bag onto the table as she proceeded inside her mansion. She was accustomed to have no one home to greet her. It was the usual and she just ignored the loneliness.  
  
"I'll be in my room." She called out to no one once more.  
  
Just as she arrived inside of her room, her phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo! It's me Sakura! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Syaoran asked me out today. Well not as his girlfriend but just to go on a date. What should I wear?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly as she heard her friend.  
  
"I know what you should wear."  
  
"I'm coming over then."  
  
=-=-=  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her two friends.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Meiling-san. You're here to help with the make-up I suppose."  
  
"It's not everyday that Sakura-chan gets a date, ne?"  
  
The two girls giggled as Sakura pouted.  
  
"Don't pout Sakura. Syaoran isn't here to bend to your will."  
  
"Mou Tomoyo!"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo giggled as they began their way upstairs.  
  
"So what college are you planning to go to Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"I don't know. There are so many to think about. How about you?"  
  
"I believe I might go to Seijou College. They have a lot of courses I'm interested in."  
  
They seated Sakura in the chair as they began to prepare her for her exclusive one in a lifetime date with Syaoran Li. Make up was sprawled all over the floor, outfits were hanging around everywhere, and the two girls were musing on what else to do. They worked and worked for an hour.  
  
"Done!" Meiling and Tomoyo said as they looked at their fine work.  
  
Sakura was dressed casually in an emerald halter and dark blue jeans. She wore green and white sneakers that complimented her shirt while her dark blue jean jacket complimented her jeans. Her hair was half up and down and she wore the right amount of make up to enhance her features.  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura smiled and then glanced at the clock.  
  
"Hoe!! I'm going to be late! He said he was going to pick me up from my house in ten minutes!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling sweat dropped. It was their usual friend under their work after all.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Tomoyo waved as Meiling left with Sakura in Meiling's car. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Tomoyo enjoyed being with her friends because it brought her away from the thought that she was alone.  
  
After all, she was. Meiling already had a boyfriend and Sakura is now about to become Syaoran's girlfriend. It was obvious they weren't going to spend as much time with her as before.  
  
'That's why Sakura was concerned. Sakura is always worried about others.' She thought, smiling at the thought of her crazy yet selfless best friend.  
  
Tomoyo went upstairs to her room to look through the designs she wrote down today. She sighed as she peered out at the starlit sky.  
  
'I wish to find my true love.'  
  
=-=-=  
  
The Second Day  
  
The next day Tomoyo had to meet her best friend to get all the facts about her date last night. As Tomoyo proceeded into their usual café, a boy bumped into her.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's all right. I didn't see you either."  
  
"Ano... do you mind?"  
  
Tomoyo looked questionably to the stranger. "Do I mind what?"  
  
"Umm... you're stepping on my foot."  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she removed her foot which was on top of his.  
  
The boy chuckled. "It's all right. I guess I was supposed to expect this since today is my first day here."  
  
"Just moved?"  
  
"Hai. I came here to finish my last year of high school and prepare for college. I heard that Tomoeda High School offered the best AP classes to achieve scholarships."  
  
"Hai that is true. I'm enrolled there myself."  
  
The boy raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Oh! Forgive my manners. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Forgive mine also for I forgot as well. I am Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Ahh the famous daughter of Daidouji Enterprises."  
  
"Hai..." Tomoyo said rather sadly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Yes I am. Sorry if I scared you or anything."  
  
"Yeah. Well I must be going. Nice to meet you Daidouji-san."  
  
"You too Hiiragizawa-kun. You may call me Tomoyo-san. I detest last name formalities."  
  
"Then you may call me Eriol-san for I dislike it too."  
  
Eriol then bowed and left. Tomoyo smiled inwardly and proceeded inside the café where she saw her friend waiting.  
  
"The time I'm early is the time you're late. What took you Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked in a sly tone.  
  
"This guy just bumped into me and we just started chatting. Forgive me Sakura-chan. Now tell me all about your date."  
  
"Hai! Well... it began like this..."  
  
=-=-=  
  
Tomoyo finished sewing up another outfit for herself. She already had finished Sakura's outfits since she had plenty of time on her hands. Tomoyo glanced at the clock. She won't start work till six and it was only four.  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo proceeded downstairs to get a glass of water. She now began to feel the loneliness her mansion offered.  
  
'Don't think about it Tomoyo. Your mother has to work and she's quite successful. She is doing this just for you.'  
  
Tomoyo poured herself a glass of water and began to drink it quickly.  
  
'I wish time could go faster.'  
  
She began to look outside again.  
  
'If only my life was more adventurous then boring.' She thought before heading back to her designs.  
  
=-=-=  
  
The Third Day  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"He asked me out!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Sakura leapt on her and began to squeeze her tightly.  
  
"He asked me out today! I'm so happy!"  
  
"And I won't be if you kill me!"  
  
"Oh! Ehehehehe gomen ne Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"It's all right. So what do you think about that one?"  
  
Sakura looked down at the clothes Tomoyo spread out for her.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"That's good. Well take it home with you. You do have to be on your way?"  
  
"Hai. Have another date with Syaoran tonight."  
  
"Don't suffocate him by being around him so much."  
  
"Hai Hai."  
  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ja Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo closed the door but then decided against it. She always felt lonely staying by herself, so why not go out for a change?  
  
Tomoyo nodded to herself and grabbed her bag and her jacket just in case it got cold.  
  
=-=-=  
  
'This is nice.'  
  
Tomoyo looked out at the scenery before her. The beach's waves rolled softly onto the sand as she looked at it from the dock.  
  
"What a coincidence. Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo jumped a bit and turned around.  
  
"Oh! Eriol-san! What brings you here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I like the view here." Tomoyo said as she turned to look on once more.  
  
"We seem to have that in common. I named this my favorite spot yesterday when I visited."  
  
Tomoyo turned and looked into his azure eyes, smiling a bit.  
  
"I didn't know you had beautiful eyes Eriol-san."  
  
"And I didn't know you had such exquisite eyes Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo turned away. "I guess you should be known as a flatterer."  
  
Eriol grinned and looked at the scenery before he began to speak. "You could say that."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Well I must be going. I have work to go to."  
  
"You work? But isn't your mother that successful?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes softened a bit. "Hai demo...I don't to become dependant of her."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I understand. So you want to meet here tomorrow?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well to get to know each other more. You see I only know you and my cousin here."  
  
"Oh. Well it will be nice to get to know you. Tomorrow at one." Tomoyo said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Sounds good. Till then my beloved Tomoyo-san." Eriol called out.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she waved and left.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Tomoyo began to sing the song her boss wanted to try out.  
  
"Fed up with my destiny, This place of no return, Think I'll take another day And slowly watch it burn. It doesn't really matter how time goes by Cause I still remember you and I... And that Beautiful Goodbye."  
  
Tomoyo took a breath and continued on. "We staggered through these empty streets, Laughing arm in arm, And I had a mess of me Your confession kept me warm. I don't really miss you, I just need to know... Do you ever think of you and I... And that Beautiful Goodbye"  
  
"When I see you now I wonder how Could've watched you walk away If I let you down Please Forgive me now For that beautiful goodbye... hey.."  
  
"In these days of no regrets I keep mine to myself And all the things we never said I can say for someone else And nothing lasts forever, but we always try And I just can't help but wonder why We let it pass us by..." "When I see you now I wonder how How could've watched you walk away If I let you down Please Forgive me Now... For that Beautiful Goodbye." Tomoyo listened as the song began it's high notes and changes that made her feel depressed. As if though the song was somehow related to her. She began to sing once more.  
  
"Baby what can I do..." Tomoyo looked at the lyrics as she continued. "Ought to get through to you..." A tear fell from her eye. "And Sometimes I cry... yeah." Tomoyo took a deep breath to finish the song off. "It's a fool's lullaby... and sometimes I cry... It's just a fools lullaby... Ohh woah.. Heyy..."  
  
Tomoyo stopped singing as the piano finished the ending with a solo.  
  
"Beautiful Daidouji-san. Another excellent recording session. I believe you are going to become big."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't want to be known as Daidouji Tomoyo... so just let me be known as..."  
  
Her boss tilted her head, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Lavender Blossom"  
  
"All right... well then Daidouji-san your work is done today."  
  
"I'll see you Friday then Park-san."  
  
"Hai. Now go on your way home."  
  
=-=-=  
  
Tomoyo stood at her balcony, thinking about her days. She kept her gaze on the stars as they shown brightly.  
  
"How lucky you are, not having a care in the world."  
  
Her lavender tresses swayed in the wind with a carefree spirit.  
  
"One day I hope to become as carefree as you are."  
  
Tomoyo then turned to enter her house to see her mother, Sonomi Daidouji standing there.  
  
"Okaa-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
Sonomi smiled as she approached her daughter.  
  
"I knew you felt lonely Tomoyo, so I came before my business presentation to check up on you."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me okaa-san, I've been doing quite well."  
  
Sonomi nodded. "I thought so. I'm glad you are. I have to leave now though."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Hai...gomen nasai Tomoyo."  
  
"Iie. Don't apologize, I know you have to work. It's important to the both of us."  
  
"I'm glad you're so understanding." Sonomi said as she began to leave towards the door.  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo?"  
  
"Nandemonai."  
  
Sonomi smiled and waved. "I'll be home before you know it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sonomi then left out the door.  
  
"I know..."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: Well that's it. Not much of E+T in this chapter and I believe we might update soon.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: I hope you all enjoyed it! ^-^ I like to write S+S stories though...it's my thing. But I'll try my best for this E+T. Kind of sad though. Tomoyo is all by herself.  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: I think that is the first point of this story. Please do review.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: Oh! This is IMPORTANT!! If you want us to tell you when we update please leave your email addresses! And make sure they are spelt CORRECTLY!  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: Hai hai. Well then, ja ne.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: Byeeee! 


	2. When We Became Friends

A/N (1): Hello again. Andrew here and I'm here just to say that this is the second chapter of Finding True Love. The next chapter is going to be quite the delay since I'm leaving to China in two days. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N (2): Hi!! Miss Brenda here ^-~ And I hope there is more reviews for this chapter! Or I'll be mad and delay the next chapter of Friends Forever Right? I'm evil, aren't I? -listening to Doki Doki! Love Mail by Matsuura Aya- ^-^;;  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own CCS (Although Brenda says she's going to. Ow!) and we do not own the songs that Tomoyo sings. Now onto the story! ^-^  
  
Finding True Love  
  
By: Prince XiaoLang &  
  
Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Chpt 2: When We Became Friends  
  
Amethyst eyes opened to reveal that the next day has arrived. Slowly the young teenage girl sat up in her bed, recalling once again that she is all alone. Her mother had left again to some work. But the young girl shook her head. At least she had visited and she was able to see her other than not.  
  
Tomoyo got out of her bed and looked at the clock on her dresser. It read 11:10 am. Tomoyo sighed, thinking how fruitless this day was going to be. She already had the outfit she was going to wear out since she was bored last night. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then she got dressed after drying her silky hair.  
  
As she headed out the door it was 12:20pm.  
  
= - = - =  
  
"You're early."  
  
Tomoyo looked behind her at the figure, utterly confused. Early for what? She had no plans, right? Suddenly Tomoyo remembered. She was supposed to meet Eriol right here at 1. And it was 12:35.  
  
"Oh... I had nothing else to do so I just came here by instinct. How are you today Eriol-san?" She asked politely. It had occurred to her that she had just recently met him, and knew absolutely nothing about him except for two facts. Those were that he recently moved here and that he loved this spot. Oh and he only knew his cousin that lived here.  
  
"I'm fine. Arigato for asking Tomoyo-san. Do you want to go somewhere so we could chat? I know that it's kind of fast but I really don't have any friends and it kind of gets boring, you know."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I know. It does get boring sometimes. My friends are mostly now out with their boyfriends so that's why I've been having too much time on my hands. I'd love to go to the café where we met, if you don't mind."  
  
Eriol grinned his boyish grin. "Of course I don't mind. Shall we go my lady?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
= - = - =  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo seated themselves in a private booth inside the café. Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol staring at her.  
  
"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, touching her face to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"It's nothing but I didn't think that you would act this way. Don't take it to any offense but I thought you'd just be another snotty rich girl. Gomen nasai for thinking that."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry about it. I get that most of the time. I'm glad you don't think that. Let's start with getting to know you first, ne? Where are you from first off?"  
  
Eriol chuckled as their drinks arrived. He took a sip from his tea and smiled. "I'm from England."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lighted up. "Honto ne? That place is exquisite. I love it how everything has a history to it. All the buildings are so ancient."  
  
Eriol grinned. "I guess you have been there. But it doesn't offer much to study so I decided to come here to Japan. I would've gone somewhere else but I haven't seen my cousin for so long. He lives here and goes to Tomoeda High School as well. That is how I heard of all its courses."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she finished off her drink. "Who is your cousin? I might know him."  
  
"His name is Syaoran Li. He used to be quite serious and well, mean. But I heard ever since he came here, he changed."  
  
Tomoyo dropped her cup and slammed her hands down on the table. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Li-kun?! That's my best friend's boyfriend!" Tomoyo exclaimed before looking around. She giggled nervously and took her seat once more from the stares she received. Eriol chuckled and patted Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Yes that is my cousin. So I see why he changed so much. I never thought that Syaoran would fall for a girl since he detested girls in China."  
  
Tomoyo giggled before suddenly stopping.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol looked up to see Syaoran and Sakura walking in together, hand in hand. Eriol smirked seeing Syaoran's furious glare and nervousness.  
  
"Ah so this is the precious cherry blossom that caught my dear cousin's cold heart. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said. Sakura blushed a bit as Syaoran glared at him even more.  
  
"I am Tomoyo Daidouji, pleasure to meet you too." Tomoyo said before giggling.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused before fully comprehending. Tomoyo was never fully introduced to Syaoran so she was just saying her name as well.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am Tomoyo-chan's best friend. This is Syaoran Li, my boyfriend."  
  
"Pleasure." Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time. Sakura sweat dropped while Syaoran remained silent.  
  
"May we sit with you two?" Sakura asked, her eyes begging Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and beckoned a waiter to drag extra chairs.  
  
= - = - =  
  
"I never knew you were Syaoran's cousin. It's really nice to finally meet one of his relatives. He just stays here with Wei." Sakura said. Syaoran grunted as Eriol smiled.  
  
"Sakura we have to go now. Your brother told me to bring you home by 9." Syaoran said, getting up. Sakura looked at Syaoran suspiciously then shrugged.  
  
"If you say so. Since when did you listen to my brother?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Since never but your father is going to be there."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at the couple. They looked so cute together, after all they complimented each other. And they already knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Since you want to make a good impression eh? Okay okay we'll go. Nice to meet you Eriol-san, I'll talk to you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, bowing.  
  
"Same thing. Nice to meet you Daidouji-san, I'll see you around Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said as he held Sakura's hand and left the restaurant.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she saw them leave. Sakura seemed so happy with him. Being with all of them today reminded her of the old times. It was so much fun teasing Syaoran, having conversations, drinking tea, embarrassing Sakura. Tomoyo sighed. She wished that it was like this all the time.  
  
"You okay Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see that Eriol was staring at her, worried. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine.  
  
Eriol grinned. "You want to go back to our favorite spot? Before I walk you home?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, not catching the walking home part.  
  
"Hai. That would be nice."  
  
= - = - =  
  
Tomoyo gazed at the stars. They were shining brightly and there wasn't even a cloud in sight.  
  
The wind blew softly as Eriol and Tomoyo remained silent, taking in the scenario. Each was deep in thought about their own things. There was no one around them and the waves rolled softly on the shore.  
  
"I'm glad that I've met you."  
  
Tomoyo took her gaze off the stars and looked at Eriol strangely.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm happy that I've met you. I never had a real close friend before."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head. "Why?"  
  
Eriol sighed as he looked at Tomoyo's confused expression. He smiled a bit before he proceeded.  
  
"No one was really my friend in England. That is another reason I left. They were uncomfortable that I was so smart. So no one really became my friend."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and patted his shoulder. "I know how you feel. No one really became my friend because I was rich. Sakura was the only one who saw through that. I'm happy she did. My other friend, Meiling-san isn't that close but she is a good friend. And now you."  
  
Eriol grinned. "We're friends? Who said?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "You."  
  
= - = - =  
  
Next Day  
  
"Friday!"  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped as Sakura hopped around, yelling Friday. Her friend was excited since she was going to a romantic date with Syaoran. She had told Tomoyo all about it last night.  
  
"This dress is perfect!" Sakura said, holding the emerald dress close to her. She smiled broadly at her best friend.  
  
"Shaoran will love it!" She squealed. Tomoyo smiled at her crazy best friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan you better get ready. I have to go to work in an hour."  
  
Sakura nodded rapidly. "Meiling will be coming soon to help."  
  
= - = - =  
  
"Done!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling stepped back and took a look at their work. Sakura was dressed beautifully in the emerald dress with simple emerald earrings and an emerald stone on a silver necklace. She had light makeup on and she wore emerald heels, which revealed her manicured toes.  
  
"You look fabulous Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she filmed her with her camcorder. Meiling nodded as she put all her tools away.  
  
"I have to go now. I have to meet Ryu in thirty minutes. You want me to give you a lift Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nodded and went to Tomoyo. "Arigato." She said as she hugged her best friend. Tomoyo smiled. "You're welcome. Now go before you two are late."  
  
Meiling and Sakura ran out into Meiling's car and then drove off. Tomoyo got her bag and headed to the studio. She almost forgot that she had to work that day.  
  
'And Monday is school.'  
  
Tomoyo rushed out the door and locked it. She went inside her car and backed it out of the driveway. She had to remember the lyrics in her head since her boss wanted her to make a new CD.  
  
"You are always gonna be my love." Tomoyo shook her head. "Got to get going. Now I have to make a turn."  
  
= - = - =  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
The staff looked up and nodded. "You're just in time. We got a little delayed since some of the stuff wasn't hooked up. Park-san is in the recording room."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went inside the room the staff guy told her to. She saw Park there, noting some changes in the song.  
  
'Great. And just when I got the lyrics straight.'  
  
"Konnichiwa Park-san. Gomen for being late."  
  
Her boss nodded and looked up. "We're now ready. Try the song."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and placed the headphones over her ears. She heard the song playing and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Oh no no. ohhh , hmmm  
  
Saigo no KISU wa  
  
TABAKO no flavor ga shita  
  
Ngakute setsunai kaori."  
  
"Ashita no imagoro niwa  
  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
  
Dare wo omotterun darou."  
  
"You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made."  
  
The piano played solo for a bit.  
  
"Tachidomaru jikan ga  
  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari."  
  
"Ashita no imagoro niwa  
  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
  
Anata wo omotterun darou."  
  
"You will always be inside my heart  
  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
  
Now and forever you are still the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made."  
  
"You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Now and Forever..."  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and she saw the staff applauding from the other side. Tomoyo blushed a bit as she removed the headphones from her ears. She smiled as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Very good Daidouji-san. Beyond good. It was excellent. We're done recording for today."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, her expression saddening a little.  
  
"Already?"  
  
Her boss nodded as she snapped her fingers. The staff members starting packing things and shutting machines off. Tomoyo's boss looked at Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Done early today Daidouji-san. I hope to see you Tuesday."  
  
Tomoyo nodded dejectedly and proceeded to go to her car. She didn't want to go home and stay by herself again. She came here to get away from all of that but she had done 'excellent' and everything finished already.  
  
Tomoyo closed the door of her car and sighed. 'What a dull day this is going to end up to be.' She thought.  
  
= - = - =  
  
Tomoyo walked along the beach, holding her sandals in her hand. She was fortunate she was wearing kapris or else she would've soaked her jeans.  
  
She was too bored at home so she decided to visit the beach once again. She had hoped to see Eriol but it seemed as though he wasn't there this time.  
  
Tomoyo got a tingly feeling when she felt the cold, fresh water of the beach touch her bare feet.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, what a surprise. What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she turned around and met the sapphire eyes of Eriol looking at her. He had his shoes in his hand as well and rolled his pants up. Tomoyo noticed he wasn't wearing his usual glasses. Instead she noted that he was wearing contacts instead.  
  
"Eriol-san! I had hoped to meet you here." She said before she could rephrase her words.  
  
"Oh you wanted to see me? Missed me already Tomoyo-san?" He said mischievously. Tomoyo blushed a tad before shaking her head.  
  
"No, I just wanted some company. I got bored again since work finished early." She said. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"  
  
"Gets foggy when I walk in the beach. It gets annoying so I decided to wear contacts today. What do you work as anyway?"  
  
Tomoyo kicked the water as she continued to walk with Eriol by her side. She bit her lip, pondering if she should tell him or not. He was now one of her friends, right? It wouldn't harm anyone.  
  
"I work in Park Enterprises." She said, unsure if Eriol knew about the music business or not.  
  
Eriol looked at her in surprise. "You sing?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then smiled evilly. Eriol was unsure whether to be scared or if she was lying. After all he didn't know Tomoyo enough to tell what she was about to do.  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she kicked water at Eriol. Eriol looked down at his clothes and noticed they were now wet somewhat.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-san, you're going to get it." He said as he saw her begin to run off. He ran after her but the water was slowing him down. He quickly stepped on the dry sand and caught up to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo failed to notice him from her side. Instead she looked behind her and stopped once she didn't see Eriol there.  
  
"Eriol-san?"  
  
"Boo!" Eriol yelled as he hit water at Tomoyo. She squealed as she got wet. Eriol started laughing as Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"You weren't supposed to catch me." She said. Eriol shrugged as he left his shoes higher up so the water wouldn't pull it in. Tomoyo did the same. As soon as she did, Eriol picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
"Let me down! ErioL! Let me down!" She yelled, struggling to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
Eriol laughed as he went deeper into the ocean's water, his pants now soaked.  
  
"Now you're going to pay my dear Tomoyo-san." He said before he dropped her. Tomoyo's eyes went wide as she fell into the water. Eriol started laughing as she resurfaced.  
  
"How dare you get me wet?!" She yelled, feigning anger. Eriol couldn't tell the difference and then stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo-san. I didn't mean to get you mad. I'm really really sorry." He said before Tomoyo pushed him into the water. Eriol resurfaced and spit out water.  
  
"You little liar." He said as Tomoyo started laughing. They then splashed water at each other.  
  
Finally about a half hour later, they stopped and got out of the water. They were dripping wet and of course had no towels since they didn't plan to get wet in the first place.  
  
"You know you look pretty when you're wet." Eriol said as they wringed water out of their clothes. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Just trying to get out of the blame." She said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.  
  
Eriol laughed as he picked up his shoes. "How did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"Walking. Why?" She said as she picked up her shoes as well.  
  
"Want a lift? I brought my car. I think I have towels."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
As they made their way to Eriol's car, Tomoyo linked onto Eriol's arm. "If I fall it's all your fault."  
  
"Hai Hai. Put the blame on me if you lose your step."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Finally they made it to his car and Eriol took towels out of his trunk. He tossed a towel at Tomoyo and began to dry himself. Tomoyo did the same, trying to get the sand off her feet.  
  
"Come on. Let's go Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and got in the car. She giggled as she saw Eriol wrinkle up his nose.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Want to go eat?"  
  
Tomoyo put a face that said, 'well we are wet.' Eriol chuckled and nodded. "Then let's go to your house and order pizza."  
  
"Why my house?"  
  
"Because it's the one and only Daidouji house and Eriol Hiiragizawa is always welcomed there."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Then hit the gas and let's go."  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: Done. The song Tomoyo sang in chapter 1 is Beautiful Goodbye sang by Amanda Marshall. The one she sang in this one is First Love by Utada Hikaru. Both are very good songs and I recommend you hear them. We do not own them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: I hope you like this chapter! Please do review! We'd appreciate it a lot! There was a lot more E+T in this chapter but I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of S+S. Maybe we can dish it in next chapter.  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: I'm sorry that the next chapter will be delayed over a month. I'm leaving to China, as I said before on February 4. I'll miss you all and I enjoyed living in New York.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: -sniff- Oh IMPORTANT emails please. Or just tell me to review any fics you want. Well Andrew can't but I promise I will.  
  
Prince Xiao Lang: Please review. Bye now.  
  
Final Fantasy Princess: Byeee! ^-~ 


End file.
